The selfishness survival requires
by spiritualchakra
Summary: Kei is brought back to Konoha, where she belongs. But Kei wants to follow her own path, and she will not settle for anything short of freedom. How likely is it, however, that not only she was reincarnated, but that someone beat her to it? Kei will have to choose to either save herself or others. OC self-insert. No pairings for the moment. Rated T for violence.


Prelude

I was woken up early by a loud noise. Masayuki must have been practicing his water vortex again. Yes, it was water. Surprisingly, it wasn't raining. I stepped out of the futon and changed. I did it without shivering. Without hesitation. I couldn't be seen acting like a weakling. I went outside to see Masayuki practice. He was new to this place, arrived a couple weeks ago. He still had many things to learn.

"Kei, come here. Come here now, girl." That was Masao, the old man that took care of organising the cooking and cleaning. I hurried towards him, inside the house.

"Ao is not here today, he has been called to the village for an undetermined place. You still have some books to read, right?"

"Yes, Masao-sama."

"Good. Here, eat. Masayuki will be sparring with you today. Tadao has agreed to supervise your speed training. The rest you will do alone, yes?"

"Yes, Masao-sama." I knew better than to ask any questions. I followed him into the cantine. It was empty at the moment. I had to help him prepare the food for every meal. There were no servants here to take care of it. I was, and Masao too. After having prepared all the granola, I was able to eat breakfast in the kitchen. Then I went to my room to start my day. First, meditation. Feeling my chakra surge through my body. Empowering it. Eventually I felt the whole camp. Masao, fretting about in the kitchen, had minimal chakra imprint. He almost felt like a civilian, Ao said. I wouldn't know. Masayuki had bright chakra, and whatever he was doing, it flared of chakra too. There were now four operatives in the cantine. I felt two still in their beds. A larger group, of… five, congregated. In total, there were twelve operatives in the camp. Ao wasn't here. I would recognise his chakra even without activating my sensor mode. As I would Masao's, and most operatives in the camp.

I had been here my whole life. Not long after I was reborn I was brought in here. Mother rejected me. I remember as much. I couldn't see her, because I was but a babe, but I felt it. They wanted her to milk me, and she pushed me back. She didn't even hold me. But now I was here. I should stop thinking about the past. That was what Ao said whenever I asked questions. I still knew much more than what he allowed me to. I knew I was a Hyuga, because my eyes hadn't been transplanted. I knew they were Kiri hunter nin. I did not know why I was here. I did not know wether I would be allowed to leave this place. To live a regular shinobi life, a meaningful life. To kill, and kill, without friends, whithout family, that was not meaningful. I suppose it was because of my eyes, they were much too valuable to be left exposed for any spy to see. So I was kept here. And trained here. Ao taught me. The other operatives too. I was called Kei. I do not know who gave me the name.

My goal was to survive this, and then get out of here. I had trained myself not to feel, just like they wanted, but I knew I couldn't be happy here. What motivated me to wake up every morning was fear, fear of dying. Because they would not hesitate to kill me were I to become useless. Survival instinct. I longed for the day I would be allowed to have friends of my own. People who treated me with emotion. Who allowed themselves to feel. But I still had a lot to learn, and nowhere else to go really, so until then I stayed.

After cleaning up I went to my room to retrieve my books. I walked barefoot, the chill of the morning being sharp on every uncovered part of my body. This place was damp, from the continual rain, but so cold as well. It was winter. I was too used to it to even shiver anymore.

The alarm was raised. I knew to stay in my room. This meant there were intruders. It was not the first time it happened. It was cold even inside. I could see my breath from exhaling. It was raining lightly outside. I went over to the futon, and covered myself with a blanket. Then I activated the Byakugan. Around me there was battle. I only felt four unknown chakras. One was putting a hell of a fight, against six operatives. Two others were also fighting, Masayuki was dead. Another operative too. Another fell dead, while I watched. The other person, it came from the other side. There, another operative had also fallen. But this person, they were reducing their chakra, and nobody seemed to notice them. He was coming towards my room. I jumped up, and went over to my emergeny exit – a small window that gave to the forest. I jumped out of it, and ran into the forest, trying to be as silent and noticeable as possible. I was not in the fight's view. I ran as fast as I could. There was a hut, an underground hut, a mile and a half from here. Maybe I could get there. There was someone in front of me before I had the chance even to deactivate my Byakugan. ANBU, I thought. They had one of the ANBU masks on, with the deformed face of an animal. I didn't even try to figure out the animal. I was knocked out.

I woke up in a clearing. There were ANBU operatives all around me.

"We will continue now" One of them said. I then noticed I was tied up, both hands and feet. A bigger one grabbed me, and they jumped and started running, at an incredible speed. I was being taken away. I was very tired. I lost consciousness again.


End file.
